


Happy Birthday, Martha Jones!

by PinkAura



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Other, The Sound of Drums, last of the time lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAura/pseuds/PinkAura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Set during the year that never was (S3 E13-14)- During that whole year that the famous Martha Jones walked the Earth to spread the word and the valiant story of The Doctor, she must've celebrated her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Martha Jones!

It was a cold evening in November when Martha arrived in the capital city of Canada, Ottawa. She had arrived there on her own time, going undetected by The Master as best as she could. She knew that walking the Earth wasn't going to be easy, but she was doing it for The Doctor. She was doing it for Captain Jack. Most importantly, she was doing it for her family. 

Looking at the large building on Capital Hill, Martha sighed. No one would be in there anymore. The Prime Minister of Canada would've either been killed or evacuated a long time ago. At least Canada had a normal Prime Minister, who wasn't completely insane, and also a Time Lord. Except, was The Master still the Prime Minister of the UK? Technically he was, but no one really looked to him as a Prime Minister. More like, overlord of the entire human race.

Martha walked down an empty street as the few street lights flickered in the dimming sunlight. Martha had to get inside as soon as she could. This time around, she had no one to help her get inside, unlike when she normally visited a new city, someone would have escorted her. This time, she was alone.

She raced over to a housing complex when she heard gun fire not that far away from her. She tapped on the door, and it was opened but a crack, so the person on the inside could see who it was. 

"Who're you?" The old, scraggly woman behind the door asked.

"Uh, my name's Martha Jones. I'm here... well, I would like to speak to everyone in this house." Martha replied.

"Why're you here?" The woman asked.

"Please let me in, there's someone coming this way. They're going to shoot me if you don't let me in." Martha looked worriedly down the street, where two soldiers were just coming into sight.

"C'mon gran," A middle aged man, moved the old scraggly woman over, closing the door to unlock it, then reopening it to let Martha in.

"The great, valiant Martha Jones, has blessed us with her presence." The boy said to the rest of the people in the house. Martha cringed at the word 'valiant'. Her family and friends were stuck upon a ship named the Valiant. She scanned the place. It seemed a little bit packed, but it wasn't the worst she'd seen. That and the complex seemed larger than other places people had been crammed into.

Everyone inside was warm and gentle with her, many offering her food. She didn't want to eat all their food, but she accepted a small bowl of luke warm, homemade stew. Martha ate it in the dinning room with a few others who were also eating. She told her story there, everything she knew, and wanted them to know. She needed them to know of The Doctor, her great friend. She needed to give them very important instructions for the time to come. Most importantly, she wanted them to have faith, and to have as much faith as possible.

Martha had decided that she was going to spend the night, seeing as there were guards combing every street because word had gotten out that the great Martha Jones had arrived. She was aiding some of the women of the house clean up dishes (it was the least she could do,) when a young boy, about the age of 11, came running down to see his idol.

"You're Martha Jones!" He exclaimed. 

"Yep," Martha smiled.

"See ma! I told you she'd come here, I told you! I can't believe it! The actual Martha Jones, in my housing! Amazing!" He jumped excitedly. Martha laughed and was about to go back to the dishes when the boy piped up once more.

"Martha, I have one thing to ask you." He said with a very serious tone.

Martha bent down so she was his height. "What is it?"

"When is your birthday?" He asked.

Martha sighed. She didn't know what the date was anymore, but she knew that her birthday was close to this time. "Does anyone have the date?" She asked.

People looked around at each other, shrugging and looking confused. It was hard to keep track of the date anymore, seeing as most people didn't really care about it. People shook their heads, Martha was about to tell the boy she didn't know, when there was a large yelling coming from the front of the house.

"I have the date!" Yelled the old lady who had answered the door for Martha earlier. "I have the date!" 

When she came into view, she was waving around a calendar that had cats in it. It was open to the month November, and some of the dates had red X's on them.

"C'mon gran, that's enough." Said the man who had let her in earlier.

"But I have the date!" She cried out.

"Well go on then, what's the date?" Martha asked.

"It is the..." The old lady paused. "The 19th of November 2008!"

"Huh, would you look at that then." Martha stood tall. "Today is my birthday then mate,"

"Really?" The boy exclaimed. "We have to celebrate then!" The boy shouted some more. "Just like we would anyone else's birthday! Oh Martha, you'll love it, we have traditions and everything!"

People's spirits began to rise, people looked happy and stood. They all agreed, they had to celebrate Martha Jones' birthday, otherwise it would've just been spent in misery. Martha looked back down at the boy and smiled. "Alright then, hop to it. We can celebrate."

The night continued on with festivities. People were woken back up just to have the chance to dance and sing. They even gave Martha the birthday bumps. Martha hadn't been this happy in ages. She hadn't been this happy since... since before The Master arrived, she supposed. 

However, the only thing that Martha could think at the end of the elongated night, was that she wished The Doctor were here to celebrate with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction of AO3, haha! Thanks if you're reading this, I guess! <3
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who, Martha Jones, or the 10th Doctor (or any of the Doctors) BBC does!


End file.
